Partners, Great!
by Max927
Summary: AU:It's easy to say you can work with someone. But what if you had to pair up with someone that couldn't stand you, more or less stand anyone, then it's pretty much a bad idea, huh? Good Luck Garfield, you'll need it. RaeXGar
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ****ever fanfic, and yes it's a high school fic... and I also know their's most likely a whole bunch of stories that are like this, but how about giving me a chance here... Alright? Alright. So basically this is my first ever story I have officially put out to public. Now, don't get things twisted, I don't want anyone giving me slack on my writing abilities. If I'm a good writer then cool, if I suck tell me, but you know, be nice about it. Constructive Criticism would be the word I'm looking for. Seriously I don't mind my ego being stomped on a little. But you know, giving some advice on what I should do to make the story better, I'll really like that. Anyways, with that outta the way, please continue to the story. Once again, this is my first ever fanfic story. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was simple... Well at least in Gar's point of view it was. All he had to do was give his half of the project a decent job. If he did that, then his new creepy partner would stop threatening him, which she was doing right now. 

"Idiot. Are you listening to me?" The creepy girl gave Gar a heated glare.

'Dammit, why does she have to look at me like that? I mean, I don't want to do this project with her, as much as she doesn't want to do it with me! Why is she so mean in the first place? Wait a minute, she asked me something.' Gar quickly regained his composure and replied to the girl. "Yes." He tried to sound as innocent as he could.

She gave him a disbelieving look, and continued with what she was saying. "Listen. All you have to do is find some research on this animal and the certain weather conditions it can endure, and I can do the rest. Just go on the internet, find about a good three or four pages of information, and give it to me tomorrow. She gave him another glare, but continued. "You think you can handle that?" She finished with a monotone but harsh tone.

Gar felt a little hurt by her question, and it showed on his face. 'Who the hell does this chick thinks she is? Who the hell is she to be doubting me? God. Now I know why people don't talk to her. She's so... so... she's just plain out mean... What's her problem?'

The said girls patience was running thin, and she wasn't liking the fact that this idiot was ignoring what she was saying. This was the third time he was blanking out on her, and it was getting on her last nerve. So she snapped her fingers in his face, which he quickly turn to her with a confused stare. "Your really getting on my nerves. I feel like I'm wasting my time."

The girl turned away from Gar, and directed her attention to a piece of paper that was on her desk. It read "Marine Biology Project" in big bold letters on the top of it.

Gar looked to his 'partner' and gave a sigh. "I know what to do, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out. Besides don't you think you taking this a little to serious..." Gar paused 'What's her name again? Rachel? No, It's something with an R.' As soon as he paused on his sentence, she looked to Gar with annoyance clearly seen on her face.

"Little seriously? Of course I am, this is worth a grade. If you haven't noticed?.." She lifted up the paper from her desk, and pointed to a particular spot. "See 50 percent of our grade." She said slowly.

Gar rolled his eyes. "I know, but this is easy, an elementary kid could even do this type of thing." He gave her a smug grin.

"Really? So I guess this is going to be very difficult for you?"

Gar's grin was wiped off his face and gave his own glare to the girl. But she returned one right back. "What the hell's your problem, I haven't done anything to you. Why are you being so bitchy towards me?" She didn't even flinch by the tone Gar had given her, she didn't even seem to be bothered by that fact that he was cursing at her.

But she did answer with her emotionless voice. "Because, I had to be grouped up with an idiot." That's it. Thats all she had to do to get Gar off the edge. He was officially pissed. But before he could fully express how he felt towards the dark girl at that moment, another persons voice was involved in the conversation.

"Excuse me, Garfield and Raven. Is their a problem?" Both teenagers directed their gaze to the front of the room where their teacher Mr. Brown stood. The teacher had a brow raised, and both his arms were folded in front of him, waiting for an answer.

Gar didn't know how loud he was really talking. He gave a quick glance around the room, and found that all his classmates were watching him and Raven. 'Dammit, I really got to watch my mouth.' Gar looked back to Raven who was looking back at the sheet of paper that dealt with the project. 'Raven... So that's her name, I knew I'll remember. And it did start with an R.'

Once again Mr. Brown's voice rung in his ear's. "Mr. Logan, Ms. Roth. Is their a problem?" His voice was slightly aggressive this time, reaching Gar's attention quickly, but Raven was still looking to her desk, not bothering to look up.

"Umm, sorry Mr. B, me and Raven were just deciding how we can get started on the project." He ended with a nervous laugh.

Mr. Brown had a skeptic look. 'Maybe grouping those two together was a bad idea... Whatever.' "Well, I would really appreciated it if you two would lower your voices. Others are discussing their projects as well... Do I make myself clear?" He looked to both students with a stern look.

"Crystal, Mr. B." Gar responded, not even hesitating. Raven remained quiet still looking down, but now writing things on a different sheet a paper. Mr.Brown still with a frown on his face nodded, and sat back down on his seat. Gar seeing the actions of his teacher, gave out a sigh. 'Damn that was close. I really need to control myself. But it wasn't only my fault.' He shifted his eyes to his side looking to Raven, who was still writing. 'It was her fault too! Why didn't she say anything?!'

His gaze was still on her. If he had any kind of heat vision, he would be burning holes through the side of her head.

"What are you staring at?" Gar snapped out of his staring death match, and found Raven staring back at him with a glare.

"Nothing..." He averted his gaze to his own desk feeling a little embarrassed.

Raven rolled her eyes at his antics, but still kept her eyes on him. "So, do you know what to do?" She asked making sure she had everything cleared up between them on their project.

"Yeah, I know, but I got a problem." Gar said this still not looking at her.

"And what is that?" The dark teen said, slightly annoyed.

Green eyes looked to violet. "I want to do more then just look up information. Thats too easy, and I don't feel comfortable having you do all the work. That's not fair. We're partners, you know the whole working together thing is what we kinda need to do." Gar finished with a goofy grin.

Okay, Raven was confused. 'Wasn't he mad just a few seconds ago. Now he's smiling at me..? He gives bi-polar a whole new meaning.' Gar was going to continue with what he was saying, but the bell rang signaling the end of class, which also meant the end of the school day. Raven quickly grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"Raven hold up... Dammit." Gar didn't have a chance to finish what he wanted to say, Raven was already out the door by the time he was finished packing up his things.

He zipped up his backpack flung it over his shoulder and darted to the door to catch up with his 'partner.' Outside his class room, he searched for the girl with the long ebony hair and the violet eyes. "Where the hell did she go?.. I could've sworn she turned this- There she is!' There she was indeed. Raven was kneeling down by her locker, unnoticed to the fact that Gar was walking her way. She finished what she was doing and stood up. "Hey Rea... I kinda wanted to talk to you more abou-" SLAM!

Gar flinched from the loud noise, and gave a bewildered look at Raven's locker then back at Raven, who spun on her heels and looked to Gar. "My name is Raven, not Rea." Her words were full of venom, and she was looking directly at Gar with a deathly glare.

With eyes wide from the way Raven was looking at him. The teen put his hands up in defense, and backed up a little from her. "Woah, Raven. Okay, I get it... Sorry."

She kept her stare on him, but eased up after seeing the effect she had on him. "What do you need?" She said in her regular stoic voice. Seeing that she wasn't trying to castrate him, Gar relaxed a little and tried again to make conversation.

"Umm... yeah, I was just going to ask how we're gonna meet up so we can finish up this project?" Raven looked up in his eyes to see if he was actually serious... He was.

"Wait, I already told you what you need to do. I'm doing most the work."

With that she walked by Gar and headed for the exit of the school. He stood their, not really understanding what just happened. 'What the hell!' Gar screamed in his head. Back in his right state of mind he hurried once again to catch up with the dark teen. "Hey wait up Raven... Come on, will you stop?!" Gar caught up with her a gave her a stern look.

"What!" She was annoyed...very.

"You know **'what'**. I told you it's not fair that your doing all the work. I don't know how you did your work with previous partners, but I don't do that. I'm not letting you get all the fun." Gar gave another goofy grin.

Raven was actually a little shocked by his request, but she didn't show it. 'Why is he smiling like that, more or less why is he smiling like that at me...' They where just staring at one another. Gar still had that smile and Raven just kept her eyes on his. 'I didn't notice how green his eyes are... Wait! What?! Who the hell cares.' After a good minute at staring at one another, Raven broke the eye contact.

Gar shook out of it and was confused. 'What was that?..'

"Okay."

He looked to Raven. "Okay, what?" Gar asked, still confused by what happened between them.

"Okay, we'll really work together on this. If you want more work then fine... But if you mess this up for us- no wait- for me, then I'll make sure you'll forever regret it." She looked at him calm but serious. Gar gave a audible gulp, but held a small smile on his face greatful that he got through the ice queens defenses. Thinking that the conversation was over, (If you call it such.) Raven began to walk away, but was stopped once again by her 'fabulous partner.'

"Hey Raven, umm, don't you think we should exchange numbers or something..." Raven turned and had a skeptic look on her face. Gar saw her reaction and quickly tried to explain. "I mean, just in case one of us can't make it to you know...meet up, if we do meet up that is."

She still had a brow raised, and was looking at him as if he lost his mind. 'He has to be if he asked me what I just heard.' It's not that Raven never had a guy ask for her number before... To her surprise it happened quite a few times when she was out in public. 'But he's asking, Garfield Logan, was asking for my number. Or what most air headed girls would call him, 'G Man.' She wasn't the type to fall over someone like Gar, and it wasn't going to start now.

She's heard some things about the local playboy, it was pretty hard not to when you had to sit by two very annoying girls talk nothing but gossip in the morning. But seeing him now, she couldn't say what she heard was the full truth, but she also couldn't say they were all false either. But had to admit, he is actually quite a looker. He's tall about 5'11, with dirty blond hair that was messy as if he just woke up, and he had the most clearest emerald eyes. He also had what most girls would call a baby face. But Raven wasn't effected, not effected at all. Boys like Garfield, weren't her type, and if he tries anything, she'll let him down very hard.

She decided. "Fine, coming from you that's actually a good idea, so we'll exchange numbers. **But** we will only call or **possibly **meet one another on weekdays no weekends, unless it's absolutely necessary. Also we are only aloud to call between five to ten 'o' clock at night, do you understand, because your looking at me dumber then you usually do."

'I she being serious?' Was the only thing Gar was thinking about at that very moment. 'She's giving me a limit to when I can actually talk to her? Woah, it's not like I'm going to try anything, she's the last girl I'm a try something with... Wait, did she just call me dumb?'

Deciding that his silence was an agreement, Raven reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "So, what's your number?" Gar was shook out of his thoughts and quickly retrieved his own cell phone while telling Raven his number, and she did the same for him.

"Alright then. We both agreed that you can do more work, and we also agreed to exchange numbers if we need to discuss something that **HAS **to deal with the project. Alright? Gar nodded with his trademark smile. 'Him and his annoying smiles. Doesn't he have any other kind of facial expressions... and why does he get on my nerves so quickly?' Raven stopped her trained of thought and looked away from Gar. "So, do you have anymore questions before I go, or do you need to bombard me with more?"

The tall teen chuckled. "Na, I think that's it... Unless you need a ride home? I got a car." He said this as genuinely as he could.

Now Raven knew their was something very unusual about this guy, and she didn't want to stick around to find out. "No, bye." With that, she turned and walked down the school steps and out of Gar's sight.

"I was only askin'." Gar muttered darkly to himself. 'Well whatever, I was just trying to be nice. Let her act like that, I don't care.' Gar stepped down the steps and walked over to the school parking lot. As he was walking he noticed that most the people from school were clearing out already. 'Damn. I must of been talking to her for a while... Great, I bet the guys left me already.'

* * *

He kept walking, finally reaching his car which had someone leaning up against it. Gar had a grin on his face. 

"Yo G, what's good man? What took you so long?"

Gar gave a sigh and looked to his friend. "Sorry Vic. I got held up with some things. Hey, wheres Rich and Kori?" Gar asked while pounding fist with his best friend.

"They left already, said you were taking to long. Which was code for, they needed to hurry up so they can do the nasty." Both friends gave a laugh. "So, what was holding you up?" Vic asked while still leaned up against Gar's car door.

The teen hopped on the hood of the car and leaned back to the windshield, with both hands behind his head. "You know that project I was telling you about, with Mr. Brown?"

Vic gave a nod. "Yea I remember. Didn't you say he was going to assign ya'll partners?"

Gar let out a dry laugh. "Bingo."

Vic looked over Gar with a raised brow. "So who's your partner?" Their was a pause, a long pause. Vic got off the car and walked over to the hood. He looked Gar in the face and saw a smile. But this wasn't the regular type of smiles Vic has seen on his friend. This was different. Whomever it was, Vic wanted to know even more, and Gar being silent about it, wasn't helping. "So you gonna tell me, or do I gotta beat it out of you?"

Gar sat up and held his eyes on Vic. "You remember that one girl you use to hang with before I moved over here...you know the short one, with the weird color eyes?"

Vic didn't even have to hesitate with an answer, the only person Gar could be talking about would be, "Raven? Wait a minute... Your partner is Raven? Gar just nodded, continuing to stay quiet. But he shifted his gaze from the skies to his best friend, who had a weird look on his face.

'What's he thinking about..?' Gar shrugged his shoulders and had his eyes on the sky again.

So, what was the tall, bald, and very muscular teen thinking about? Simple, the fact that his best friend is going to have to work with his ex-friend. 'But she's not my ex-friend. That girl decided to stop talking to me as soon as we got into 9th grade. Every time I tried to say 'Hi Raven, how you doing?' she'll just walk right by like if she didn't even see me. So if anything, she's the one that sees me as her ex-friend. But I still don't know what happened to her...' Vic was out of his thoughts when he saw something move from the corner of his eye.

Gar slid of his car and stretched out his legs, then looked to Vic. "Why you have that blank look on your face? What, reminiscing about the good times with your formal friend?" The green eyed teen ask with a small smile.

Vic looked at him seriously. "Na man, just thinking about how she kept me hangin'. I mean, the girl just ignored me every time I approached her... Who the hell does that?!" Vic said the last part pretty loudly, which clearly had Gar step in to calm his friend down, before he did something rash.

"Woah, calm down big man, don't let that get to you. She's the one that stopped talking to you. Don't blame yourself just cause she felt she needed to be alone. I still don't get why she did it, but she did." Gar gave Vic a few pats on the back to calm him down.

Vic gave a smiled that showed his white teeth. "Yeah, you right G, if she didn't want to hang with me, then that's her own fault... but I still can't get over it." Both teens just stood their, but Vic quickly broke the silence. "Forget about it. Anyways, want to come over and play some Gamestation?" He asked looking to his companion.

Gar let out a sigh. "As tempting as that sounds, I can't, Raven wants me to get started on this project as soon as possible... which means now."

A patronizing look was on Vic's face. "So you really serious about this project, uh?" A nod was his only reply. "Woah Gar, Raven really must of had an impact on you."

The light tan teen took a couple of steps to his car door, and opened the door half way when he spoke. "Yeah. She even gave me rules on how we're suppose to contact each other if anyone of us needed help with something... But I think it's mostly gonna be me to call." Gar said the last part softly, which was hard for Vic to understand.

Vic stifled a chuckle, "Man, all I can say is good luck G. But hey, Raven's not all that bad, trust me I've known the girl since the beginning of 7th grade. It wasn't easy to crack her, but I did it." Vic held a smile and continued.

"Besides, your one of the socialist people that I know. I'm pretty sure you and Raven will find some kind of common ground to get along."

Gar took in great consideration to Vic's words. Now that Gar thought about it, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make the Ice Queen known as Raven to lower her guard around him. 'That's it!" He thought. 'I bet with time I can get Raven to open up to me more. Hell, I'll even bet I can call this girl my friend in no time.' So that's what Gar was going to do. While he was going to do his project, he was also going to get to know Raven better then he does now. Which he will add he knows mostly nothing about the girl. He's heard rumors about her, one of them being that she studies witchcraft, another he heard was that she gets beat at home. Gar sometimes thought that was true, because she always wore cloths that covered her whole body. Everyday he saw her, she was wearing long sleeve shirts, and never seen her with shorts or god-forbid a skirt, just jeans that looked to be twice her size.She basically wore baggy clothes. But that last rumor wasn't true, Vic made sure that Gar knew that.

That was pretty ironic to Gar. Even if Raven most likely believed she had no friends, she still had Victor Stone. But most rumors that Gar heard, he just didn't believe anymore. He didn't know Raven, he's never meet her- well till now- but before that, he knew nothing, so he never judged her. Yeah she looked creepy, and he has witness her wrath of verbal assualts directed at fellow pupils during the school year. But from his point of view those students deserved it. Gar was nudged out of his deep thoughts, and looked at the accuser.

Vic stood by his friend with a concern look. "You okay man, you were sorta zoning out on me?"

Gar held his stance and realized where he was. "Yeah, my bad Victor. I was just thinking some things. How long was I out." He said the last part joking, but still held some of his thoughts.

"Not too long. But now I can really tell your taking this project seriously. So I'm going, bet mom's waiting for me." Both teens pounded their fists. Vic then turned and walked to his own car, which was only a couple of strides.

Gar watched him go with a new thought in mind. 'I wonder if I do get along with Raven, then I could get her to talk to Vic... Damn I'm good!'

Realizing that working with Raven is possibly a great thing to happen to Gar, he felt much more better then he did when telling Vic about his suppose 'bad predicament'. Gar sat in his car and revved up the vehicle. Vic did also, and rode off with a slight wave to Gar. Gar did the same with a nod, and drove himself home with a positive state of mind and a smirk on his face.

'I can't wait to get started on this project. Watch out Raven Roth, Garfield Mark Logan is gonna be in your life for now on. Either you like it or not.'

* * *

**Well... that was very original, you know the whole ending and all. But I like it, so screw it. But yeah, that's the beginning. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, cause for some reason I really liked writing this. Well review so I can see if you guys liked it as well. Remember, tell me my faults, I'll really appreciate it. Take it easy people. Max.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Umm, I'm back as you can see and I've brought my second installment of my story. As you can tell from the sidebar on your screen I wrote a lot, well for a mediocre writer it's pretty long. But yeah, I think I got a little carried away with it. But hey, I guess I just had to many idea's. I need to sort my thoughts out. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter more then I wrote it. Also you guys can tell that I actually organized this chapter a lot better then the other, but I still believed that I made some kind of mistake in here somewhere. I proofed read and everything, but yeah... Anyways, don't hesitate to tell me on what I still need to work on, and what you felt was needed more for the story to be better. Well, I'm going to stop, most likely you guys aren't even reading this so I'm out. Enjoy the story, and by the way. PLEASE review. I'm not gonna beg, or bother ya'll about it. But it really feels good to know people are reading this. Well, I'm done. Go ahead and read.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't, and REPEAT, I don't own the Teen Titans. (I didn't put it down last time, so yeah, I don't.)  
**

The library, where many people ranging from children to seniors come to enjoy a good read, or to possibly look up information on topics that could help them with school activities. This sanctuary is known to many as an area to find peace, and enjoy a good book or two. But in the corner of this tranquil area, no peace was seen by two teenagers that seem to be silently _**conversing**_ over a certain topic of which both are working on together. Hmm, what could possibly have them so irked at one another?

"You're hopeless, you know that right?" Raven leaned back in her seat and let out a exasperated sigh. Her and Gar where once again in a disagreement in their group assignment, and Raven felt once again she was wasting her time. She still to the life of her didn't understand why she actually agree to let Gar even be involved this much in the project.

'I bet he just wants to torture me with his intelligence.' She had a ghost of smile from her thoughts. The said boy was seating across from her with a tired expression.

'Dammit, nothings good enough for her. We've spent almost like,' he peeked at the clock that stood over Ravens head. 'an hour and half just arguing on who's right with this whale's living environment. Why can't she just lighten up? Their has to be something wrong with her, she hasn't laughed at any of my jokes. Anyone would of laughed when I said that thing with the whale family.' Gar stopped his thoughts as he saw Raven raise from her seat. This quickly held his attention.

"Wait. Where you going, we're not done yet?"

She gave a side glance his way, "I'm going to the bathroom, and I didn't know I needed your permission to go anywhere." She finished and walked away with nothing else to say.

"Whatever, I wasn't even meaning it to sound like that, I was only making sure you weren't trying to ditch me." Gar said out loud, but the pale teen kept walking, not even to show she acknowledge his words.

The dirty blonde teen slumped back in his seat, and leaned his head so he could look up to the ceiling. So many thoughts were rummaging through the young 18 year olds head. The main topic on his mind was the fiery short girl with the long dark ebony hair. 'Man, why does this have to be so hard? It's as if she doesn't know how to be nice. The whole hating everyone deal I can handle, but does she really have to make fun of me like that? I can take a couple of shots to the ego, but man, she doesn't know when to stop.' Gar set his head so he could look straight forward, and looked across the room catching a girl reaching for a book which she was having trouble getting. Being the nice guy that he was, Gar stood from his seat and walked over to the struggling girl.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Hearing someone's voice, the girl quickly turned around and recognition went through both teenagers eyes. Gar was the first to speak. "Whoa, Kori what's up? I didn't know that was you."

The girl Kori flashed a smile that anyone of the opposite sex would fall for. "Friend Garfield, oh it is very great to see you." She gave him a big hug, which he had to gasped for breath since she caught him of guard. Finally after being released from her vice grip, Gar sucked in a bit more air before he spoke.

"Yeah Kori, it's great to see you too," He wheezed a little, but continued. "Umm, I saw you having trouble from across the room."

The red head realized what he was talking about and quickly responded. "Oh yes, I was in trouble," She pointed to a book that was out of her reach. "I was trying to retrieve that novel so I can possibly see if it can assist me."

Gar gave a hearty chuckle. No matter how many times he heard Kori speak, he just couldn't get over how proper she was. It felt like he was in the 17th century whenever he was talking to her. But it wasn't her fault, Vic and Richard told him that she's from another country over in Europe, he couldn't remember the name. But anyone could tell that she wasn't originally from the U.S., what with her long ruby colored hair, her height being taller then average girls, the fact her skin tone looks as if she's been out in the sun for a while, and her most dominant feature would be her beautiful green eyes. You don't see that many kinds of people around with those features. But, Gar couldn't complain at all with the way the exotic girl was, she was sexy. He wouldn't be a man to say that he never has checked Kori out, any man would. Hell, if his friend Richard wasn't going out with her, Gar would of quickly of seen if he had a shot. But, that would of only happened if he didn't now Kori that well, now he just sees' her as his friend, basically a sister.

"Friend Gar, have you understood what I said?" The lanky teen was ripped out of his thoughts and looked to his confused friend, that also held concern in her eyes.

'That's Kori, always concern for others well being... wish someone could act more like her...' seeing that she was still patiently waiting, Gar spoke. "Heh, sorry Kor, kind of blanked out on you there. You couldn't reach your book right?" He reminded her, trying to avoid the attention on him.

Kori quickly nodded her head, already forgotten her friend's weird actions. She looked back up to the book. "Yes... I might need assistance..." She peeked a look at Gar to see if he caught the hint.

He gave a grin. "No problem," Gar leaned on his toes and grasped the book in his palm, and then held the book in Kori's reach. The girl squealed in delight and flung herself at Gar with another hug that had him gasp for air once again. "No problem Kori... you could let go of me now..." Seeing that the blonde teen was turning slightly blue in the face, Kori quickly let go of him. The young man regained his composure, and had a exhausted look.

"I am sorry friend, I guess- how you say- I do not know my own strength." He gave a long stare at Kori, and burst out laughing from the girls naivety. Slightly confused by her friends sudden laughter, Kori couldn't help but smile then laugh as well.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple someone was watching, and she wasn't liking any of what she was seeing. Raven had seen the whole scene from the beginning, and she couldn't believe that Gar had left to go flirt with some girl. 'I knew it. I knew he wasn't going to take this project seriously. I'm basically the one that's putting all the effort for making this project acceptable. But here's this dumbass going around paying attention to one of his play things, but I shouldn't be surprised. He is the kind of guy to go to the nearest girl with long legs and boobs bigger then his hands.' She had a disgusted look on her face. 'Fine. I can tell one of us is actually cares more for this assignment," she began to gather her things. 'I'm leaving, he can go play with his Barbie. I really don't care.'

After a few minutes of recovering from his laugh with Kori, Gar took a quick glance to his and Raven's table but then looked back to Kori with a grin. 'Wait... was that Raven?' Doing a quick double take, Gar's assumption was right. It was Raven, and she was leaving. "Shit." he muttered under his breath. Kori noticed her friend's demeanor change, and gave him a perplex look. Before she could even say anything about his strange change in attitude, Gar was off in the direction he came from, and was heading to a girl.

"I have seen that girl before... but I do not remember..."Kori didn't understand, why would her friend suddenly leave her so abruptly, to go join another girl. She gasped. "Maybe that is Garfield's new girlfriend, yes, that must be why he is in haste to her," A crestfallen look was on her face. "I do hope I did not offend her by keeping Garfield too long." Kori kept her ground, but held her gaze at the 'couple', just in case she had to come in to defend her friend's reason of absence.

"Rae-ven, what are you doing?" Gar said, hoping she didn't catch on to his mistake. She stopped what she was doing, and held a fierce glare. "I, am leaving," she announced clearly. "Because it seems that someone wants to be busy with other things, while others are more worried with important things, that _**clearly**_ deals with school." She zipped up her bag and turned her back on him, and walked in the direction of the library entrance. Gar stood there, still not quite sure what happened. But seeing that Raven was already out the door, he took off after her.

-----------------------------------------

"Raven... Come on will you stop." Near by people turned their head's to the boy shouting to the girl who was clearly ignoring him. Anyone could tell that this girl didn't want anything to do with the boy, but this boy was determined. "Raven..." Gar pleaded.

"I suggest you don't beg, you sound even more pathetic." She said this while still keeping a steady pace trying to stay far away from him. It's been like this for the past five minutes. Since she left the library, Gar hasn't even let up. 'Dammit. He's persistent, I thought he would of gave up and just walk away,' She turned her head slightly to look at her pursuer, making sure he didn't notice her. 'He's so damn annoying. I don't get him, I've done nothing but insult him the whole time he's been following me... But he's still here, trying to talk to me. Why can't he just give up already?' Noticing that she was still staring at him, she looked back in front of her with a confused expression.

Gar couldn't stand it any more. He's been following the angered girl for four blocks already, and he was beginning to feel a little winded from all the speed walking. 'Shit. I need to start exercising, I'm pretty sure I'm sweating a little," He lifted a hand and swiped it over his forehead. "Yup, it's a little moist, but I'm definitely sweating. That's it, I'm through following, time to take action." Gar sped up his power walk and stood in front the now stock still girl, who now had her regular stoic expression.

Their was a long pause between both teens. Some passer-by gave glances at the couple who were just standing in the middle of the side walk having a stare off. Raven decided to break the silence. "Get out of my way, _**I**_ need to finished this project." She started to move around him, but he diverted her. He stood in front her with a determine look. Raven looked up to his face and challenged him with her fierce glare.

Gar desperately held a laugh from coming out. He couldn't help it, just watching her looking up at him with that glare was just funny to him. It wasn't the glare that was funny, 'Hell no. I'm pretty creeped out on how she's looking at me. It's just that she needs to pull her head back just for her to see my face. This probably looks funny from other peoples point of view.' With that thought, he let a smile escape.

She narrowed her eyes out of anger. Things were looking bad, and once Gar saw how Raven's face changed from a glare to a scowl, he knew things were getting a lot worse. "So you think this is funny, uh?" She said this rhetorically. Gar noticed her anger and was about to intervene, but was cut off. "So your big speech on how it wasn't fair that I do all the work, and you should do more work was just a big lie?" Gar tried once again to speak, to tell her that he meet every word he said that day. But she didn't let him, she continued. "And to think... I was actually taking you seriously, I actually thought you really wanted to do this. But like I said before, your wasting my tim-"

"Raven! I'm not wasting your time!" Gar's shouting caught many people walking by off guard that they stopped what they were doing and watched the boy who was struggling with himself and the girl who was just staring at him seriously. Raven took a step back from his outburst, but still held her scowl. The frantic boy took evening breathes and survey his surroundings. People were still their just standing there looking at both teens. Gar looked back at Raven seeing that she was actually waiting for him to continue. "Umm, Raven maybe we should move a little to the side," He looked to the people. Some were still watching, while others were continuing with their business. As Gar looked back to Raven, he was surprised to see her nod her head. He did want to talk more with her about their issues', but he would be lying to say he wasn't surprised that she actually agreed to do so. Seeing that she was already stepping close between two buildings, he was right behind her.

-----------------------------------------

Gar leaned back against the brick wall, while Raven did the same against the opposite wall with both arms crossed against her chest and her head cocked to the side with a disinterested look on her face. Gar noticed her expression, and gave a sigh. He really had no idea why he suggested that they should talk more about their problem. But seeing that she was actually here with him, shows that she does want to talk more about their conflict. 'Then why the hell does it look like she just wants to leave?' Gar could clearly see the look on her face. 'Look at her! She doesn't want to be here... Dammit, why do I bother?' He kept his eyes on her and looked her over. 'Man, what is with this girl and her baggy clothes. She doesn't look like she's a tomboy, and I'm pretty sure she's not gay, because Vic would have told me otherwise," He looked back to her face. 'Hmm, you know she doesn't look all that bad... well, she doesn't look bad at all actually. Maybe, if she could change her clothes a little, and defiantly change her attitude she could have some fellas be all over her," He held a faint grin. 'But, that wouldn't be Raven now would it?' He couldn't help but smile from his thoughts. 'Dude, I bet she would knock out the first guy to actually try and hit on her.'

She was pretty sure she knew why she was standing against this uncomfortable brick wall while Gar was on the other. But what she didn't know was why she was even bothering to hear him out. She saw everything, she didn't need an explanation from him. 'He left to go talk to some girl, which shows that he doesn't care about this project... right?' She kept looking to the side staring at nothing of interest. 'Right. He doesn't care... so why am I here with him in this alley? Why do I care for what he has to say? She couldn't place her thoughts, and for some reason she couldn't get the thought of Gar with that girl out of her head. 'Maybe I was a little cruel with him, who am I kidding I'm always cruel with him. But I guess... I should of at least let him explain to me.' She finally set her eyes to her partner, who still had a grin on his face. 'Again with the smiling.' Getting off from the wall, she broke the silence once again. "If you've already forgotten. You wanted to talk, correct?"

Gar noticed she was back to her regular self again. 'Alright, this defiantly means that she wants to fix this then.' The shaggy haired teen took himself off the wall and looked to Raven seriously. "Okay, first of all I have to ask this?" Raven lifted up a brow in question, waiting for his response. With a goofy smile present on his face, Gar continued with what he was saying. "Do you run track, because the way you were zooming to get away from me was pretty impressive." He couldn't help but laugh after he saw her change her face back to a serious one.

"Funny," she said sarcastically. "Well then, since you're having so much fun, I'll be going." Clearly annoyed with his antics, Raven began to walk away.

Gar already seen this coming, so he blocked her escape. "Okay, okay I'll stop... just trying to lighten the mood." He said this still with a grin. "Seriously, though. Raven, I'm for real about this whole project, you should know that. I mean, I had to have proven you something what with all the information I've found,' he paused to see if she would say anything. Seeing that she wasn't, he continued. "Come on Raven... the way that I'm handling this project might not look like I'm taking this serious, but I am. I'm doing this for both of us, and your not the only one that wants a good grade on this project," He looked away from Raven and held a sheepish grin. She cocked her head to the side to look at him. "Besides, I'm really trying my hardest so I can prove to you that I'm not an idiot... I want your approval, and you know... I feel like I need to impress you or something." He kept his eyes anywhere but on Raven's, while he felt some heat rise to his face.

Raven looked long and hard at him to see if he was actually serious... he was. She had to admit, that actually surprised her. The violet eyed teen couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed herself. She's never really had anyone try and impress her before. It was actually flattering, and she felt generous that he would actually go to some lengths to impress her. Yes, she did notice all the hard work he had done for the project, but she was too stubborn to actually mention it to him, so she just brushed it away as if it was nothing. She felt guilty. Raven Roth felt guilty, and she needed to fix this guilt. But before she could even speak, Gar beat her to it.

"Well, I mean... It's nothing really." He kept stuttering still not looking at the short girl because of his tinted cheeks. "But, yeah... umm, Oh yeah, that's not the only thing I want to talk about."

Raven stayed quite, deciding that she should speak as soon as he was done. She knew what he was going to start talking about, and for some unknown reason she tensed up a little.

With his face not so hot as before, Gar looked back to Raven with an intense gaze. "Back over at the library... why did you just leave like that? I'm not to sure what I did to get you all upset at me."

Raven avoided eye contact. She felt bare by the way he was looking at her, but still answered his question. "I... I was just overreacting." She let out a sigh and looked him in the eye. "I saw you flirting with that girl, so I figured you really didn't care much about our project." After she said this she once again looked away from him feeling embarrassed for her previous actions. 'Dammit, I don't like this, why does he have this affect on me... no, I just feel guilty, that's all.' She heard an outburst of laughing coming from the tall boy. She turned to him with furrowed brows, "What's so funny?" She said this loudly so he could hear her.

He tried to calm himself down so he could answer, but it wasn't helping. Raven was loosing her patience. "Woo, that Raven, was hilarious." He said this still giggling. He could see she was getting mad again so he quickly explained. "Raven, I wasn't flirting." She held a skeptic look, obviously not believing him. "Seriously, I wasn't. See, the girl I was helping needed a book she couldn't reach. So me being the gentlemen that I am," Raven scoffed from the comment, but Gar ignored it and continued. "I decided to help her, so when I went up to her I found out that she was my _**friend**_ and also my friend's _**girlfriend **_Kori Anders." He looked to Raven to see her reaction, he couldn't tell if she believed him or not.

"So you weren't flirting with her?" She asked still not entirely believing him.

"Of course I wasn't. The girls like a sister to me, I don't know about you, but that's just wrong." He had a disgust look, emphasizing how he felt towards the question.

"Why should I believe you?" She stared at him, trying see any kind of lies.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why wouldn't you have a reason to. If I was flirting, then I would of just told you. I have no reason to lie to you." He said his words softly while holding her gaze with his intense eyes.

She quickly broke eye contact feeling uncomfortable again. 'He needs to stop doing that. Getting all serious doesn't suit him...'

Gar was going to question her actions, but decided against it seeing that she was probably just thinking. 'And I don't feel like getting yelled at right now... I've had enough of that for today.'

Raven knew now was the time to apologize, no matter how painful it felt. She knew if she didn't then this feeling of guilt would stick on her for a while. She was known to be a cruel person, but even she knew when she was wrong. "I'm sorry..." Their she said it, and now she just hoped he wouldn't make a big deal about it.

Time stopped for Gar. "Wait a minute, did you just say what I think you said."

'Guess it's too late to hope,' She gave a exasperated sigh. "I'm not saying it again. Either you heard me or not, so too bad if you didn't."

Gar smiled from what she said. "Aww, come on Rae," She quickly looked at him, like a lion ready to pounce on it's prey. "Ven, Raven." He saw her relax, and he continued with a grin glad that he diffused that bomb. "It's not every day that you get an apology from the Raven Roth. Man, times like these you just need a video camera, to bad uh?" He kept his trademark smile. Taunting her really was fun to him for some reason.

Raven rolled her eyes but a tiny curve in her lips showed. It didn't go unnoticed to Gar, but he decided not to press it. "Don't get used to it Logan, that's a one time thing, and trust me it's not going to happen again." She said this while poking at his chest, and still holding that barely visible smile.

Finally realizing what she was doing, she quickly recoiled her finger and held her regular stoic expression once again. Gar felt a little down by her actions, but still held his smile. 'Here I thought she didn't do fun. But I saw that smile, as tiny as it was, it was still a smile. Raven your like any other normal person, as much as you don't like to show your emotions, I know you have some in that small body of yours,' Gar had a determined look. 'Maybe I might be able to see more of those emotions.'

Both teens realized their silence was getting awkward, so Raven decided to end it. "So... I've got to go. We'll talk more about the project later, okay?" She wasn't expecting a answer, so she began to walk out between the buildings, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she looked to the appendage then at the person. "You're touching me..."

Gar took the hint and let go feeling stupid for his actions. Raven turned to look at him with a questioning stare, he held his gaze above her, not willing enough to look her in the hey.

"What?" The pale teen said harsher then she meant to. 'Is he okay?' She thought with mild concern.

"We're cool right. I mean... you know..." Gar couldn't finish, he was unsure how to finish his sentence. He just stood their waiting for her reply.

Raven hesitated with her answer, not to sure how she should reply to him. "If you mean that we're alright, then yes, I could say we are cool." Gar couldn't help but give a big smile. "Of course until you screw up again." Raven held another faint smile.

"Ow Raven, now that just broke my heart," He clutched at his chest while backing up against the brick wall and sliding down it feigning hurt. "I... I seriously think your trying to kill me." Gar continued his theatrical performance, while Raven just watched him uninterested.

"Save me the bad drama Logan, I see enough of it in movies." Gar laughed, and stood back up looking to his partner amused. He liked this part of Raven, he didn't see it much, but he liked it. It showed that she had some kind of sense of humor, no matter how dark it was.

-----------------------------------------

Gar looked up to the sky and squinted his eyes from the ray's of the sun. He looked down to the person beside him and smiled. "So, you want to get started on the project again?" As Gar and Raven finally ended their little feud, both teens were once again on the side walk, this time not in the middle of it.

Raven held a patronized look. "I don't think so. As much as I'll love to sit down with you and argue on how we should describe how whales adapt to warm waters, I pretty sure I'm done for today." Gar chuckled at what she said, and couldn't help but agree with her answer, since he had the same thought running through his mind. With that Raven began to walk thinking that the conversation was over, but Gar was walking right beside her. Raven looked to him questioning his actions. "What are you doing? I know you don't have the idea of actually walking me home, right?" She said this with a hint of a threat.

Gar just kept walking beside her. "Please Raven, don't be so full of yourself," He said this playfully. "My house is this way too."

She felt a little dumb for accusations, but suddenly remembered something that made a grim smile appear on her face. "Don't you feel like your forgetting something?" Raven asked in feign curiosity and gave a side glance to see his reaction.

Gar thought about what she said, but couldn't think of anything. "No, I can't think of nothing. Why? You think I'm forgetting something?" He looked back to her truly confused to what she said.

Raven shook her head ashamed. 'He's so slow, it's not even funny.' She stopped her walking, which had him mimic her moves and wait for her response. "You don't remember bringing something with you when you came into the library?" She said this slowly, so he could clearly understand the hint she was giving him.

Gar thought about the clue she gave him. After a few seconds of thinking, realization finally went through the young man's eyes. "Shit, that's right my things, I left them at the library after I came running for you." Gar had a frantic look, but Raven just shook her head still ashamed that it took him that long to figure it out. "I gotta go! Umm... I'll talk to you later, okay?" She just nodded her head. He gave her one last look and ran back four blocks to the library repeating the words 'stupid' in his head.

Raven watched him go and couldn't help but grin and be amused by his actions. "He really is hopeless." Were the only things said as she walked her way home.

* * *

Well? Tell me, was it what you guys suspected. I hope I didn't make anyone in the story OC, OCC, or OCD, whatever you call it. If I did, then tell me, cause I really want your guys idea on this story. Once again, If you guys could please review then I would really appreciate it. Like I said, I'm not gonna threaten any of you guys or beg, I just want peoples opinion so I can make any mistakes umm, not mistakes anymore. So, I'm doing this for you guys, you now the people that are actually taking interest in my story. 

That out of the way, hope you guys stick with me. It's going to be a couple of days, maybe even weeks until I get the next chapter up. So you guys be patient. Take it easy people. Your boy Max.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyy everybody... umm Rubs the back of head. Yeah... so I'm back with a new chapter, and I know it's been a long long time... well to me it has, but I'm here right?... Anyways, if you look at your sidebar you can see that this has been the longest chapter I've written. (Even though I've only written two other chapters.) But yeah, I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back, I've been doing things. Na I'm lying, I've been a lazy ass this whole time. Besides that, I'm basically writing all this to tell my actual readers that I'm not going to be writing these long chapters no more, at least I'm going to try not to. If you guys think differently then please please please review so I can know, because I know people are reviewing my story and they're reading my story too. But I have more people Alerting my story instead of reviewing.

But don't get me wrong, I'm really glad that you guys are reading my story, but I just want to know what people think about it. But hey, I'm not gonna bug out about it. Anyways... I'm going to shut up, you guys just ignore the over sensitive wannabe writer. You guys have fun!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

Finally it was the weekend, and the young teen known as Garfield Mark Logan was doing what most high school goers did when they didn't need to worry about waking up at six in the morning to get ready for school... sleeping in. For the young teen it felt like heaven, what with his whole body being twisted in his bed sheets', he was having a very comfortable sleep and what seemed to be a very good dream.

"Their's no need to fight ladies... mmm, their's plenty of the G man to go around." Gar muttered this while holding a toothy grin. But with all good things theirs unfortunately an end, and this was defiantly no exception.

"Best Friends Forever, Best Friends Forever, Ring!" The repeated sing-song tone rang throughout the sleeping teens room, who by the way was instantly wakened.

A tired groan came from the bed ridden young man. As quickly as he could -which wasn't quick enough since his sense's weren't at it's peak.- Gar reached for his cell phone but ended painfully on the floor face first. Still hearing the annoying ring tone, Gar quickly stood himself up and reached for the device that caused his bodily harm, while rubbing at his injured chin. Feeling even more aggravated from the fall, the grumpy teen answered his phone.

"Whaaat!" He half begged and yelled still rubbing his chin, feeling a bruise developing.

"Good morning to you to buddy." Vic was laughing at his friends tone, already knowing he had made him moody for waking him up. 'The kid sleeps longer then a bear in hibernation.' Thinking that, Vic couldn't help but laugh some more in picturing his friend as a bear.

"Vic?! What the hell man, why are you calling me at this time." Gar wiped the sleep from his eyes feeling his tiredness going away. Sitting on the edge of his bed with both shoulders slumped, Gar waited for his annoying friends response.

"Gar... man, have you even looked at the time?" Vic held a disbelieving look, still surprised that the guy could still be sleeping at this hour. "Seriously G, you gotta stop staying up so long. Those late night HBO specials are gonna be their next week man." He said this with a sly grin.

Gar looked over his nightstand where his clock was set, and read the red digital numbers, "11:25?" He muttered to himself, not really believing the time, but remembering what Vic said he quickly defended his ego. "Dude, I wasn't watching HBO specials. I was up late working on that damn marine biology project." Gar remembered the overnighter he took just to finish up his part of the research paper for the 'damn thing' as he called it. With a sigh heard from the other end of the phone, Gar's attention was held on to his best friends voice.

"Whoa, you two are still not done with that thing? How long as a been since you guys started, like two weeks?" Vic sat on a couch in his room while griping a football in his palm, contemplating on the days that he was seeing less of his friend since he began the project with Raven.

Finally shaking the cobwebs from his head, Gar shrugged his shoulders, "I think about two weeks?" He thought on it a good couple of seconds. "Yeah that's about right. But, by the end of this month we gotta get ready to turn it in." Though this was great news, Gar couldn't help but feel slightly down by the revelation knowing that once the project was done, the whole meeting up with Raven on a regular bases was going to end... and he didn't like the idea, since he was actually enjoying the time he had with her. Confused by his thoughts, Gar stood from his bed and paced, thinking up a rational reason for his mood.

Vic noticed the tone in Gar's voice and was a little taken a back by it. "Wait a minute, you actually like doing this project, or is it that you're doing it with Raven? Cause the last time I spoke to you, I distinctly heard you say that you couldn't stand the girl's -and I quote- "Stuck up, bitchy attitude." Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I heard." Vic couldn't really understand his friend at the very moment. He knew that Gar didn't like people that always had attitude problems, and were always serious about anything. From what he could remember about Raven, the girl were all these attributes. So... what was running through his friends obviously troubled mind.

Gar had totally forgotten the offensive things he said about the dark girl since he started the project with her, and felt guilty for saying them. "At the time, yeah she _**was**_ bitchy, and all that other stuff. But after a while, I got to know her a little better, and well... I think I actually respect her." Gar held a genuine smile, truly believing what he had said.

Utter shock was on the dark skin teen's face, but noticing his friend obviously couldn't see his appearance, Vic sobered up and spoke. "Wait a minute," he gave a pause to put much more effect in his words. "Your telling me... that your actually enjoying working with Raven on this project?" Vic knew Raven, for heavens sake he ate lunch with the girl back in the good ol' days. So he knew how sharp her tongue was, and he certainly remembered that the girl didn't tolerate many people, preferably people like Garfield. No offense to his friend, but Vic knew how eccentric the guy could be, and he already knew that Raven was as gloomy as any other person could've. So what stumped him was, 'How the hell is Gar actually enjoying his time with Rae, and what the hell has him so friendly with her?' Suddenly, with his thoughts coming to a complete stop, he was stricken with a new one. "Yo man... do you like Raven?"

The teen on the other line made an abrupt stop from his still pacing form and held his cell phone in front of him as if he was looking at Vic directly with his stricken face. "What did you say?" Gar said as he talked through the receiver with his face still holding a horrific look. "Vic, I must be hearing things, because I know you didn't say what I think you said... cause really, that's just crazy." Gar began his pace again, with a flare of emotions beginning to surface. "Seriously man, that's just wrong. Theirs no way I would like Raven...she's... well, she's Raven. I mean, the girl is sarcastic, she wears clothes like a guy would, she walks around with the same emotionless face, and she's just doesn't seem like a girl at all... I mean, I respect her and all, but seriously Vic, what the hell are you thinking!?" As the boy finished with is rant, he was surprised to noticed that he was actually screaming pretty loudly.

Vic rose a brow from the way his friend practically yelled at him. "Gar... relax, it was just a question man. No need to get all hostile from it." Even as Vic said this, his accusations of Gar having any intimate feelings of Raven were still on the surface of his mind, and the fact that his close friend had gotten all riled up from the question, showed Vic that he was probably right. 'Hold on, what the heck am I thinking? This is Garfield Logan and Raven Roth that I'm talking about. The opposites of all opposites,' The bald teen shook his head. 'Theirs no way in hell, that those two would ever go out, or even show some kind of affection towards each other... but I'll be lying to say it wouldn't be entertaining to watch.'

As amusing as Vic thoughts were of an actual relationship between two polar opposite teens, Gar saw nothing amusing about it. For some reason, Gar couldn't help but feel defensive about the question, and by all means, he had no intention on attacking his friend like that, but it was just that Vic had caught him completely off guard. But now that he was relaxed, Gar couldn't help but feel guilty for his loud outburst.

'It wasn't that much of a big deal... so way did I get so mad?' Gar finally sat down and relaxed his over worked mind, and a foreboding silence shrouded the two.

Quickly noticing the silence, Vic hurriedly change the topic. "Anyways, I called to see if you wanted to come over and hang out with your best buddy." He attempted to sound cheerful so moods could lighten

"..."

"Come on G... I pretty sure Raven doesn't need to know about it." Realizing what he said Vic quickly added in some interesting information, so not to start a new argument. "Besides... I got the new Super Racers 4 we've been waiting for. I mean don't you want to check it out?..." A wide grin was held on Vic's face, waiting for his friends predictable answer.

"Dude! You seriously got the game?!" Gar was right back on his feet excited about the news, completely forgetting about they're earlier conversation.

'Right where I wanted him.' Vic held in a laugh, and responded to his friend. "Would I lie to you about this?" Vic asked rhetorically. "Of course I wouldn't. So get your ass over here so I can beat it, and then have your mama fuss over it with the damage it's gonna have."

Gar and Vic were known to always hold competitions with each other to see who was better then who in anything they did. From seeing who can eat pizza's faster, to playing one another in video games for hours to see who was a better player, the two were known to try and best one another in anything. Though Vic usually won their little games, Gar never seemed to want to give up no matter how bad the situation looked for him. That's why Vic considered the blonde teen such a good friend, -besides the point Gar was a good ego booster- he had heart.

"Alright... I'll go."

Vic heard the exasperated sigh come from the receiver, but was relieved to hear his friend agree. "Good to hear kiddo. Now, do your morning preparations, and have your scrawny ass over here in about an hour. Alright?"

Either not noticing or caring for the comment, Gar agreed to the terms as both teens said their peace and hung up their phones. Setting his cell on his nightstand, Gar fell back onto his bed with both hands supporting his head as once again he let out a tired sigh.

'Some relaxing time would do me and Raven some good what with this project taking up our lives and all. But maybe I should call her to let her know what I'm doing,' He rose his hand to his cell but a sudden shock came over the young man. "What the fuck? Why should I tell Raven where I'm going?.. she's not my keeper, and she's most defiantly-I can't believe I'm saying this.- my girlfriend. I can do this without her knowing about it, and besides... we're about done with the project anyways." Though he was saying this out loud to himself to really make the words effective, he still couldn't get over the feeling that he should call her and tell her. But with a firm shake of his head, Gar stood back on his two feet and grabbed at his towel that hung on the back of his doorknob.

"Gahh. Whatever, I'm done thinking about this. Vic and the game are waiting for me... I don't want them getting impatient." He gave a short laugh at his own joke that brightened his mood a little and headed for the bathroom that was across from his room, but made a sudden halt as he noticed the silence that hung throughout the house. 'Hmm, guess mom, dad, and the squirt went out.'

With a shrug of his shoulders Gar took a couple more steps in the bathroom and shut the door preparing for his morning rituals. As he finished up brushing his teeth a sigh escaped his lips while his hand ran through his greased unruly hair. As he gave himself a long hard stare at his reflection, he couldn't help but think back to the heated conversation with Vic. 'Seriously... me and Raven?... No way, not in a million years.'

Still holding his steely glare at himself, The lanky teen couldn't help but laugh at his serious expression. "Man, how does Rae do it?" He let out a couple more chuckles. "She probably practices in front of the mirror so she can perfect her whole mean look thingy." With a new sense of energy that contradicted his previous attitude, the tall blonde held his trademark goofy grin and started on his bath.

-------------------------------

**(Vic's Place.)**

"I got you, I got you, I got you!"

"Na uh, No way man. Do you know who your messin' with? You're going against the V-ster himslef little man. You can't pass me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"..."

"..."

"You passed me!"

The verbal assaults were exchanged between the good friends as they played the video game that held they're attention. For the pass two hours, Gar and Vic relaxed in each others presence simply enjoying a good time, which involved them in some very hard button pressing on their control console's. Though from any outsider, the words that these two through at each other while playing the game would seem like they were sworn enemies, but with much closer exception, the glint's in their eyes would make any assumption wrong. Gar and Vic were having the time of their lives, since Gar was mostly busy with the project, Vic hardly had any time with his best buddy, so having the blonde with him playing the best game of the year Vic couldn't be any happier at the moment... well maybe not all that happy.

"Dude, I'm whippin' your ass." Gar couldn't help but shout out as he was in the lead. He gave a huge smile as he peeked a look at his friend seeing a grumpy Vic. "Aww, why the long face buddy? Oh," he feigned surprise. "does it have anything to do with the fact that I'm kicking you're butt in your own game?" He gloated to his friend, feeling a need to give a couple more stabs to Vic's oversized ego.

"..."

"Speechless? Yeah, I would be too if I was losing horribly." A fit of laughter rang throughout the room as Gar heard the growl come from his even more pissed companion. Directing his attention back on the game, he realized too slowly that his digital vehicle was on a one way course that was heading straight towards a building, and from the looks of it, their was no way to avoid the collision.

"Shit."

Flames and dissembled car parts were the only things seen on Gar's side of the screen as the car meet the stationed building. With his mouth gaped open in utter disbelief, a shrill of laughter came from his side were he knew he'll see that smug grin spread all over his best friends face.

"Aww, look at that. Did little Gar-Gar get his car demolished?" Vic teased his friend with a voice that a mother would use for her new born child. The blonde teen was speechless, now regretting ever taunting his friend that lead as the leader for the race. The tables have turned and Gar was in a world of shame as Vic passed the finish line and won first place, as he won the ridiculous second.

After a few more minutes of Vic irritating Gar with his lecture on how no one should talk trash unless they were worthy of doing so, but now the moment of truth was to come, or from what Vic called it 'time for humiliation'.

Gar cursed knowing full well what was to come since Vic won the game. It happened every time his bald friend won, and he was treading the words he would have to say to add on to his friends already inflated ego. It was a tradition between them, when one of them won their crazy games, the other had to say the words that celebrated their win.

"Say it." Vic couldn't help but grin even harder seeing that Gar was giving him a pleading look. "Na uh man. Don't even give me that face, you know the rules. I win you say it, you win I say it. So get to it, or," a demented look came over Vic's face as he chuckled manically. "you could just do the other thing?" Wide green eyes were his only reply. "Thought so. Now say it."

Gar hung his shoulders and head as he prepared himself for his demise. "I'm your bitch." The blonde's voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Wait. I didn't hear that. Think you can say that a bit louder?" A sly grin was present.

"I'm your bitch." 'Please don't make me say the other thing.'

"You're my bitch, and what else."

Gar gave a desperate groan, but knew there was no way out. "I'm your bitch, and you're my big brown bear." His voice was void of any emotion knowing full well the twisted satisfaction his friend had every time he said those words. He still held his head low not wanting to see the gleeful look on Vic's face. 'God I hate saying that.'

"There you go," The bald teen gave a hearty pat on the back to his gloomy friend. "that wasn't so hard, right?" A lone finger and a scoff was his only answer. "Man, don't be such a spoiled sport."

After a few more jubilant laughter from Vic and a whole hearty scowl from Gar, both friends decided that two hours of game play was enough... for now. So they both came to the idea to lounge around and basically just talk amongst themselves, which had Vic start the conversation.

"Hey. You know what I've noticed?" Vic shifted in his couch as he asked his question while waiting on Gar to say something.

"Hmm." Gar laid down on his friend's bed while looking up to the ceiling.

"We- well-, I haven't been seeing Rich and Kori lately." Vic looked over to Gar to see his reaction, and hoping his friend could give him a plausible answers to his discovery.

Gar sucked his teeth and leaned back on his hands to get a better look at his bald buddy. "It's probably nothing. I mean, you know how they are Vic. Once those two are alone, it's as if the world around them doesn't exist. They're probably just out on their little love expeditions." A small chuckle left his lips as Vic joined in as well.

As their laughter died down, both teens settled back in their positions as a comfortable silence swept through the pair as they were left on their thoughts. They were like this for the past few minutes until Vic decided the speak on something that seemed to be bothering him.

"Yo Gar?"

The said teen looked over his friend and sat up on the bed seeing that his friend looked serious. 'Ways he liked that all of a sudden?'

Seeing that he had Gar's full attention, Vic waited a few more seconds before he carefully approached the subject he felt needed to discuss. "About this morning, you know the whole thing with Raven," the tensed up movement didn't go unnoticed to him, but he kept on talking slowly so he wouldn't have a repeat from last time. Vic knew Gar was sometimes known to be a hot-head, and he wanted to make sure that they could end this conversation with none of his personal belongings broken.

"Relax man," He rose his hands up. "it's not like that. I'm just gonna say that I'm sorry for getting you all upset about it." He kept his eyes on the lanky teen to see his expression.

A small smile was on the young teen's face. "It's cool Vic... I gotta admit, I did get a little carried away." It was sort of funny to the blonde teen because he was going to admit his faults earlier, but as soon as they began their game of racing, he completely forgot. But now the Vic brought the subject back up, he couldn't help tense up to the name Raven. Though he did feel guilty from his outburst, he still was pretty upset that Vic would think something could happen between Raven and himself.

'She just isn't my type.'

"But seriously Vic... me and Raven? You can't be serious right?" Gar said sardonically, while a brow rose waiting on his friends retort.

Seeing their was no harm in teasing his friend a little, Vic held a small grin. "I don't know man... you and Raven could probably make a cute little couple." He heard Gar snort and couldn't help but smile bigger, relieved that his friend wasn't throwing a tantrum this time.

"Yeah right. I dare you to say that to her." Gar laid back down on the bed, happy that Vic and him were okay again.

"No thanks," Vic chuckled. "I'll probably get punched in the face." He sat back comfortably on his couch, also glad that the tense atmosphere around them was gone.

"Yeah you're right," Gar let out a short laugh remembering a time he thought the same thing a few weeks back. "Can you even imagine her with a boyfriend though? Who ever would like her has something seriously wrong with them huh?" Gar propped himself up again to see his comrades reaction.

Vic held a thoughtful look. "I gotta disagree with you man. I'm pretty sure if Raven wanted a boyfriend, she could get one. Of course she might need to work on something's to do so, and... well, Raven is actually pretty cute, so I see no problem with her getting a boyfriend, if she wanted one that is." As he finished talking, Vic noticed from what he could see a shocked face from Gar, and started to chuckle.

He was pretty surprise to hear Vic say those things about Raven, so he couldn't help but have his eyes widen when he heard the word's "Raven is actually pretty cute." come from Vic's lips, yet as soon as the shock left him, Gar had also remembered a time when he thought Raven was cute... In some way. 'But I didn't mean it that way, and that doesn't mean I'm attracted to her... right?- Of course it doesn't.'

After a few seconds, the bald teen could see the internal battle within Gar. "You gonna tell me why you look like you're constipated?" He smirked from his own question.

"Huh?" The blonde said as he was ripped from his thoughts.

The muscular teen shook his head. "Nothing, but look," he set his elbows on his knee's while giving Gar a serious glare. "Raven is a good girl. So don't talk about her like that... 'sides didn't you say you're starting to respect her?"

He thought on Vic's words for a quick second until he came up with an answer. "Yeah I respect her and all, but that defiantly doesn't mean that I like her or anything, and yeah maybe she is a _**little **_cute, but I really doubt that she's girlfriend material."

Vic snorted, "Coming from the guy that dates practically any girl that walks his way." Vic said this skeptically.

Gar furrowed his brows while holding a smirk. "Hey, what can I say... the ladies love the G man." He said this as he rubbed his fingernails against his shirt. "Anyways, you shouldn't be talking, Mr. I'll-talk-to-two-girls-at-once-and-not-get-caught-but-ends-up-getting-caught." Gar finished and started to laugh when he saw a serious glare come from his bald friend.

"Dude... that ain't funny and you know it."

"Na, that is funny. Who would of thought Karen had such a good left hook." More laughing came from Gar as he brought back the memory.

"Yeah, and I would of never figured Jennifer as a kick boxer." Vic hung his head in shame for getting beat down by two girls that where a head shorter then himself. "I'm just glad not many people saw that, 'cause I would've been the laughing stock of the whole damn school."

Gar steadied his breathing from all the laughing but still had a toothy grin. "Well I hope you learned your lesson Vic, because that right there my friend is a huge no, no. But hey, at least they're talking to you again right?"

"Yeah. But after I apologized to both of them for that pass month." An exasperated sigh came from his lips still hating the memory to this very day, but couldn't help but have a slight smirk from it.

A while after their reminiscing, both teens once again fell silent with only their thoughts to occupy. Vic leaned back in his seat as Gar laid back down, and as they both sat and thought, they came to a realization... they were bored. Though the silence was some what a comfort to Gar, he still felt that they shouldn't just sit around and twiddle their fingers until something happened, no, Gar was a man of action. The boredom was becoming unbearable for the lanky teen, so he broke the silence.

"Dude, I'm booored!" He whined while quickly getting to his feet, whilst directing his gaze at Vic who was nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah," he followed Gar's lead and stood as well. "But what you wanna do? Want to play the game again?" He cocked his head half heartily to the game console that was on the floor.

"Naa, I got a better idea," He said while rubbing his stomach. "lets get some pizza, I just realized I didn't eat breakfast." Right on queue Gar's stomach growled in hearing the word pizza knowing that food was soon to come. Vic gave Gar a weird look then to his stomach.

"Aaa, right... anyways, yeah, pizza sounds good. I can do for a meat lovers right about now." He held a dreamy look as he imagined tasting the steamy pizza on his tongue.

Gar on the other hand looked disgusted in picturing the same pizza. "Dude, that's too much meat. I can understand some pepperoni on there, but all that other stuff, I can't even tell what it is. I rather just stick to my extra cheese like a _**normal**_ person would."

Vic rolled his eyes from the comment. "Whatever. But lets go, it's a weekend, so you know how pact the pizzeria can get." Gar shook his head and both teens stepped out of Vic's room then headed out for their destination.

"Mom, goin' out!" Vic yelled out as he and Gar were at the door that lead outside.

"Alright, you boys be careful!" His mother's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Okay mom."

"No problem Mrs. Stone. I'll make sure Victor doesn't get in any trouble. Ain't that right Vic-Vic- Ow! Dude not cool!" Gar rubbed the back of his head.

Vic held a triumphant grin and opened the door as both teens walked out. "We're taking my car." Vic announced over his shoulder as he walked closer to his vehicle.

"Why can't we take mine? Gar asked as he took his own keys out from his pocket.

Vic turned to his friend with a look that said 'yeah right.' He turned back around and ventured to his 'baby' as he called it and unlocked the doors.

Gar scoffed at his friend's look, "Whatever. Theirs nothing wrong with my car." He muttered as he shoved his keys back in his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look, but still approached Vic's car.

They both entered the good looking car and relaxed against the leather seating. Vic looked over to Gar, "I didn't say anything's wrong with your car, I just feel like driving." He lied, Vic knew how Gar drove, and he really wanted to stay in one piece, and he had a meat lover's pizza to worry about. But he didn't need to tell Gar that. Vic revved up the engine and music was blasting in the car, both teens bobbed their heads to the music as Vic was heading for the pizzeria.

With the music being the only sound throughout the car, Gar looked out the passenger window. As he droned out the loud music the blonde was thinking on everything that has happened so far. At that moment, Raven once again was running through his mind. He wasn't mad from his thoughts, just sort of surprised. He told Vic he respected Raven and that was all. But as he was recalling what Vic said earlier about the violet eyed teen being 'cute', Gar seemed to agree little by little with the statement.

'Alright, so she's cute, big whoop! Their is a bunch of other girls that are way cuter then Raven, so she's no big deal. And yeah, I might just be some what attracted her, I mean that blackish brown hair she has does frame her face a lot prettier when she has it down, and it's cute when that one strand of hair always stops right in front of her left eye and she tucks it behind her ear, or when she gets mad her nose wrinkles just the tiniest bit, and her eyes... well, her eyes are beautiful. I've never seen anything... like... them bef- Wait, wait, wait... **What!?**' Gar quickly sat back up in his seat and thought about the things he just said about his partner.

"Finally we're here." Vic said dramatically as he parked the car as close as he could to the restaurant and looked over to the passenger seat to only be slightly confused from Gar's actions. He was just seating there with a weird look on his face. 'The hell's wrong with him.' Vic thought as he rose one of his brows. 'Has he even noticed we're here?'

Vic turned off the car to see if that would get any kind of reaction from the prone teen. Nothing, he was still seating there with that blank look. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer for some pizza to fill his stomach, Vic began to nudge Gar back in reality, but as he was about to put his hand on his shoulder Gar spoke.

"No way, this cannot be happening." Gar said this hardly above a whisper.

"What was that?" Vic still kept his brow raised.

Finally remembering where he was, Gar hurried and rid his startling thoughts and looked to Vic. "Umm... nothing, just talking to myself." He said then ended with a nervous laugh.

"You sure? 'Cause I could've sworn you said-"

"Na I'm cool, really." Gar gave Vic one of his trademark grins and quickly opened the door and stepped out, avoiding anymore questions his friend decided to throw at him.

Still with a question look Vic decided to let it go since pizza was involved and it was only a few steps away. "Well, if you say is nothing then it's nothing." He shrugged his round shoulders. " Come on, lets hurry and get some pizza. I'm starving."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gar said half heartily not really paying attention, but still worried about his newly discovered feelings for his partner. 'Wait a minute. It's not feelings... it's just... just stuff I realized about her, that doesn't mean I like her, right? Of course I'm right.' Finally convincing himself that his thoughts were completely wrong, Gar and Vic finally entered their pizzeria and sat at their usual spot. After a good few seconds, the waitress came and took their orders and left the two friends to themselves.

"Man, good thing we came early in the afternoon, or I'm pretty sure it was gonna get pact in here soon, huh?" As the dark skin teen finished his sentence with a smile it faded as he looked over to Gar, to his surprise his lanky friend wasn't taking in his statement. 'He's just sittin' there again with that face.'

"Yo G, you okay man, this the second time you've gotten all weird on me."

Shaken out of his reverie, Gar looked to his friend while seeing that he was holding concern in his eyes. 'Dammit, I can't let Vic know about this. - Not that it is anything.- But still… he can't know. I got to straighten out some things.' Quickly coming out of his thoughts, He had to come up with a probable answer to keep his friend at ease.

"I'm alright. Just thinking about how that extra cheese pizza is gonna taste way better then that nasty meat lover's." Hoping that Vic will go for the bait, Gar just lounged back in his seat trying to look relaxed.

He snorted, "Man, whatever. No way anything is better then the all time, punch pact, and delicious meat lover's. I mean, who can not look at that beautiful pizza and not drool all over it?" Vic wasn't dumb, he knew something was going on with his buddy, he's known the guy for the better three years of high school. But deciding that he should just drop it, and leave his friend to his thoughts, he'll play along… for now.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep thinking that big guy." Glad that Vic took the bait, Gar had loosened up.

After a few more playful disagreements between the good friends on who's pizza was better, their food was finally delivered. Gar let out a chuckle as Vic cooed over his food like a new born and apologizing to the pizza that it had to be eaten. Gar shook his head and began to eat his own pizza, but not without having one last thought run through his mind.

'I can't like Raven… she's not my type… but if I did like her-and that's a huge if.- then who's to say that Raven could ever like me?' He shook his head in agreeing with himself. 'Yeah… so there's no way we can happen.' Though he was comforted about his conclusion of Raven, he couldn't help but have a weird felling in his stomach. Deciding it was his hunger, Gar bit into the pizza and all thoughts vanished as he enjoyed his food and the company of his best friend.

'It's absolutely nothing.'

* * *

See, I'm going to tell you guys the truth. I kinda didn't like how I ended the story, but well, it's really how you guys depict it. Anyways, this is where you guys press that little light purple button and tell me what you thought on the chapter. Also, don't forget to mention if I should write chapter like this, or should I make them shorter. This whole chapter was eleven pages long, for me that's huge, but still, give me your opinion. Remember all, please tell me any faults you've seen, or anything I need to fix. Alright? Okay, you guys take it easy. Your rookie writer. Maximo. 


End file.
